wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Oliwa/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Anya Oliwa ''Wolfenstein: The New Order Wolvenstein-6.jpg|Anya in 1960. AnyaTNOWebBio.png|Anya - a full detail of her personal. Anya Art.jpg|Concept Art of Anya Oliwa. WolfNewOrder x64 2014-05-25 18-13-03-54.bmp|Anya's Collection Bonus. Hw6xslmapaiokvkiu1kj.jpg|Anya with B.J. in his dream. Anya-Hospital.jpg|Anya's first appearance in the asylum, helping B.J. TNO-Asylum-Time-Jump.jpg|Anya with the hospital staff. Anya-BJ-Bath.jpg|Anya bathing Blazkowicz. BJ-Anya-Car-Asylum.jpg|An unconscious Anya while B.J. drives away. BJ-Anya-Escape.jpg|Anya and B.J. escape the asylum. Anya-Bloody-Nose.jpg|A bloody Anya at the end of chapter two. Targonski-Home.jpg|Anya listening to B.J. speak that the war isn't over before the Targonski's reveal that the Nazis won the war. CH-4-Love.jpg|Anya and B.J. make love. William-Anya-Love.png Anya.png|Anya waking up on the train in Berlin. Anya-CH4.jpg|Anya giving B.J. info on how to get to Eisenwald Prison. Anya-to-the-Rescue.jpg|Anya rescuing B.J. and Fergus/Wyatt. Wyatt-Anya-Monuments-of-Truth.jpg|Anya with Wyatt before jumping into the water. Caroline-BJ-Anya.jpg|Anya being introduced to Caroline. BJ-Anya-Bed.jpg|Anya in bed with William. BJ-Anya-Love-Monuments-of-Truth.jpg|Anya and B.J. make love in the Monuments of Truth. Anya-Coms.jpg Anya.jpg|Anya on the radio to Blazkowicz. RoW Colors wLegal.jpg|Anya communicating via headset with B.J. Anya-Bombate-Set-Surrender.jpg|Anya, Set, and Bombate captured by Engel. TNO-Resistance-Deathshead's-Compound.jpg|Anya and the resistance reunite with B.J. in Deathshead's Compound. Anya-TNO-Ending.jpg|Anya helping the prisoners get to safety at the end of the game. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Anya (TNC).png|Anya in ''The New Colossus. Anya-TNC-Profile.jpg Anya-Wanted-Poster.jpg|Anya's wanted poster by the Nazis. Anya-Collection.jpg|Anya's Collection Bonus. 7177-Anya.jpg Vdgeg.png|Bombate holds Anya back during the head transplant (concept art). Heroes-Rescue.jpg|Anya at the beginning of the game, rescuing an injured B.J. BJ-Surgery.jpg|Anya seeing William's surgery. Anya-Pregnacy.jpg Anya-Wheelchair.jpg|Anya helping B.J. into his wheelchair. 612880_screenshots_20190608160944_1.jpg B.J.-Anya-Kiss.jpg|Anya and B.J. reunite. Sfe.png|Anya with William and Set. B.J.-Anya-Set-Bombate-Eva's-Hammer.png Dvebe.png|Anya and the group. Anya pregn.png|A heavily pregnant Anya Oliwa. Anya-Caroline's-Notes.jpg|Anya telling the group about Caroline's notes. B.J.-and-Anya.jpg|Anya attempting to talk to William. Anya-Anger.jpg|Anya telling B.J. that doesn't know when he will die. Cavdbb.png|Anya and B.J. witness Super Spesh's proudness of a working toilet. BJ-Anya-Comfort.jpg|Anya comforting B.J. Sige.png|Anya talking with Grace and Sigrun. Eagf.jpg|Anya and the group at a mission briefing. Cdzvd.png|Anya and Sigrun talk her mother's past. Untitled-1501950626.png|Anya sees the atomic bomb in a fire extinguisher. evef.jpg|Anya sees B.J. regain consciousness in the jar. Wyatt-Anya-Set.jpg|Ditto, in Wyatt's timeline. Devvegg.png|Anya showing B.J. the neck disc that Set had designed. Contraptions.jpg|Anya with Fergus and Set. Set-Anya-Fergus-The-Contraptions.jpg|Ditto, with them holding the contraptions. Evef.png|Anya reunites with B.J. after his surgery. Anya-Happy.jpg|Anya happy to see B.J. alive. BJ-Anya-Heaven.jpg|B.J. asks Anya if he is in Heaven. Cq9y8k2.jpg|Anya with the group, hearing noises from the submersible. GCPXnRQuYZ4XYGWvYdnhi9-650-80.jpg|Anya with BJ, Fergus, and Grace as they witness Sigurn and Bombate have sex. wolfenstein-2-the-new-colossal.jpg|Anya stabs a Nazi patrol soldier to death in Wyatt's timeline. Wyatt-III-Drugs.jpg Wolfenstein II - Chameleon.jpg|Anya takes down a soldier while Wyatt hallucinates. Capture.jpg|Anya looting the same soldier as Wyatt hallucinates. Anya-William-New-Orleans.jpg|Anya and William communicate in New Orleans. Anya-BJ-New-Orleans-Atom-Bomb.jpg|B.J. holding onto Anya after shooting an atom bomb at the Ausmerzer. Wolf-2-Group.jpg|Anya listening to Horton talk about the Ausmerzer. Anya-TV.jpg|Anya watching the cover of Jules Redfield. Resistance-Eva's-Hammer-Fergus-Timeline.jpg BJ-Anya-Car.jpg B.J.-Jules-Redfield-Disguise.jpg Ffn.png|Anya giving B.J. his cake made by Max. Untitlfe.png|Anya at the surprise party. Fjfnf.png|Anya at the surprise party. Untitldejfed 1.png|Anya dances during BJ's birthday. Untdkdd.png|Anya watching Fergus drunkenly fly a chopper. Wolfenstein-2-fergus-arm-location 1200x500.jpg|Anya giving Fergus Horton's hangover cure. Wolfenstein-II-Finale.jpg|Anya with the group, listening to the plan to takedown the Ausmerzer. Untitleccc.png|Anya in the chopper with Grace and Sigrun. deegg.png|Anya prepares to throw a grenade at the Nazis while sliding. Anya-rescuer.jpg|Anya rescuing William once again. Anya-Fighting.jpg|Anya dual-wielding assault rifles, killing Nazis, and fighting the Panzerhund. Anya-Wild.jpg|Anya covered in blood from the Nazi soldiers. (I wonder what Developers thought when they made this game) Anya-Covered-in-Blood.jpg|Anya looking at B.J., stating that she is done with this. Untitleddad.png|Anya with Grace and Sigrun, taking over the Ausmerzer. Ausmerzer-Control.jpg Anya-Jimmy-Carver.jpg|Anya at the Jimmy Carver station. Unppcfjf.png|Anya with William, Grace, Horton, and Fergus starting the new revolution. Wyatt-Timeline-TNC-Finale.jpg|Ditto, but in Wyatt's timeline. Untidvv.png|Anya being proposed to by William. BJfamily.jpg|Anya with William and their two children. Wolfstone3D-Boss6.jpg|Anya as the Episode 6 boss in Wolfstone 3D. ''Wolfenstein: Youngblood 59708141_10157332648259166_6465568871758692352_o.jpg|Anya Oliwa's wanted profile from Nazi Germany. Grace Walker wanted poster Youngblood.png|Anya with Grace on a wanted poster. Anya-Soph.jpg|Anya with her daughter, Soph, telling her that she will by the Nazis if she doesn't continue her training. Anya-Soph-trained.jpg Anya-teaching.jpg|Anya teaches Soph about survival. Anya-hugs-Jess.jpg|Anya hugs Jess after she returns from a hunt. 1056960_screenshots_20190730122530_1.jpg|Anya sees the twins interact. Anya-William-Bighorn.jpg|Anya with William. YoungBlood BJBlazkowicz AnyaOliwa-0.png|Anya with B.J. in ''Wolfenstein: Youngblood flashback (Spring 1979). Grace-Anya-reunite.jpg|Anya reunites with Grace. 1056960_screenshots_20190729160503_1.jpg|Anya tells Grace of B.J.'s disappearance weeks previously. Anya-depression.jpg|Anya tells Grace of William's behavior. 1056960_screenshots_20190729160633_1.jpg 1056960_screenshots_20190729160629_1.jpg|Anya being informed by Grace that William probably doesn't want to be found. Anya-Grace-WYB-End.jpg|Anya and Grace save the twins from a Horten Ho 229. CF8599BF17EA1451C0C3A6E9DAAAAC79EB748067.jpg Grace Walker Youngblood.png|Anya with her family, Grace, and Abby, listening to Grace speak of the Fourth Reich. The-Cast-WBY.jpg Twins-Abby-lead-the-charge.jpg Young-Main-Characters.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Anya Oliwa